Avec toi
by Lilychloe
Summary: Dumbledore a encore une idée farfelue...une semaine de vacances pour les septièmes années. Draco n'aime pas le sable, il n'aime pas les couchettes inconfortables des tentes, et par dessus tout...il n'a pas envie d'être dans la même tente qu'Harry...HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, un petit OS pour les fans du couple HP/DM. Un grand merci à Elodie, qui m'a donné la base de cette histoire. Plein de poutous.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

A l'école l'effervescence était à son comble. Partout dans Poudlard des affichettes avaient été exposés, demandant aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs de se rendre dans la grande salle, à seize heures précise, sans aucune autre explication. Donc tous les occupants du château étaient réunis, en attendant de savoir ce que voulait exactement le directeur. Pour l'occasion le plafond de la grande salle arborait un ciel bleu, désert de tout nuage. Il n'y avait qu'un ciel azur, qu'un rayon de soleil éclairait de temps en temps. Ron crut même entendre le bruit des vagues, et le chant des mouettes. A cette affirmation, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry eut un petit rire gêné. Effectivement, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement la mer et les vagues, les Dursley ne l'avait jamais emmené en vacances, il passait chaque été chez Miss Figg. La seule fois qu'il vit l'océan, ce fut au travers la lucarne du téléviseur de la vieille dame.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, le directeur fit son entrée, lorsqu'il s'installa devant la table des professeurs pour prendre la parole, tous les élèves se turent instantanément. Il avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et certains élèves, notamment parmi les Poufsouffles, pensèrent à un éventuel retour de Voldemort. Certains affichaient une expression inquiète, mais la plupart semblaient détendus et curieux de savoir ce qu'allait dire le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore, venait de laisser tomber la nouvelle dans un silence total. Aussitôt les réactions se firent entendre, certaines étaient plutôt mitigées, mais dans l'ensemble la joie l'emportait. Le vieil homme n'avait pas ôté le sourire satisfait et malicieux de son visage. Les élèves aux tables des Gryffondors et des Serpentards se fusillaient du regard; des regards haineux, emplis de menaces qui ne donneraient rien de bon. Après un chahut joyeux, les élèves se dispersèrent, vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Inévitablement le trio des rouges et ors le plus célèbre croisa un autre groupe non moins célèbre, composé de Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy.

« Hors de question que je parte camper une semaine. Ce sont les moldus qui font ça ! »

Cette voix était froide et forte. Draco Malfoy avait parlé, les autres acquiescèrent. Draco était un garçon au sang plus pur que pur, des cheveux d'un blonds presque blancs, à l'allure aristocratique, il marchait fièrement parmi ses amis Il était l'héritier du grand Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Lord Voldemort, terreur du monde sorcier. Voldemort avait été tué un an plus tôt par Harry Potter, un jeune homme plutôt banal à la base, mais désigné par le Lord pour être son adversaire.

A peine Draco avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une autre voix s'éleva. Elle était moins froide, plus encline à la confiance, plus douce aussi.

« Allons Malfoy, tu ne vas pas faire ton précieux quand même ? »

Draco se retourna vivement, et constata qu'Harry et ses amis se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ssemblaient plutôt de bonne humeur, et Harry avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux de celui-ci, et aussitôt, la même put se voir dans les yeux de Draco.

« Avoue que une semaine avec moi ne te réjouis pas beaucoup, et pour cela, tu remets tout sur le dos de tes origines » continua Harry.

Draco fixa le Gryffondor, le défiant du plus profond de ses yeux bleus azur. Ses amis l'encadrèrent prudemment de chaque côté, même s'ils avaient rejoint le camp de l'ordre pendant la guerre, les querelles entre les deux maisons étaient toujours fréquentes.

« N'espère pas trop Potter ! lâcha Draco, moqueur. Rien ne dit que tu passeras ta semaine avec moi. »

Et sur ces paroles, il fit volte face et s'éloigna vers les cachots sous le regard brûlant d'Harry. Les autres Serpentards le suivirent, tandis qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione, dermanda Ron.

-Je disais juste que ces disputes sont stupides, la guerre est finie, ils nous aidés, vous devriez arrêter de les provoquer !

-Ce sont eux qui ont commencés » fit Ron de mauvaise foi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry ne disait rien, mais hochait vigoureusement la tête à chaque phrase de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour, en pensant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle les embrassa chaleureusement, et monta dans son dortoir, les deux garçons firent de même, le murmure de Ron s'éteignant dans les escaliers.

********

« Putain Draco ! s'exclama une voix dans le dortoir des septième années de Serpentard. On part une semaine, et non deux mois !

-Tais-toi Théo, répondit Draco d'air un las. Déjà que je dois aller camper durant une semaine, laisse moi au moins prendre ce que je veux…

Théodore Nott haussa les épaules et laissa Draco à sa valise. Il regagna son lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, et plus précisément les bras de Blaise. Le jeune homme était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui, tandis que Pansy était étendue à ses côtés.

« Alors ? demanda Pansy.

-Je crois que cette semaine de camping va être longue pour lui » soupira le jeune homme.

Blaise eut un sourire, il imagina aisément son ami dans une tente, en train de faire du camping, et cette vision l'amusa plus que tout.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » s'exclama-t-il.

*****

Ce fut un Draco encore plus maussade qui se présenta dans le Hall d'entrée. Toutes les autres septièmes années étaient déjà là ; il était le dernier, et le moins motivé.

« Malfoy, Malfoy Malfoy, lança Harry moqueur. Ne fait pas cette tête, tu devrais pourtant être heureux ! Nous allons partager la même tente. »

Abasourdit, Draco tenta de prononcer quelques phrases, mais elles parvenaient difficilement à sortir.

« Qu... Quoi ? Tu me fais marcher là Potter ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai Merlin contre moi ou quoi ? »

La foule présente éclata de rire, certains élèves se moquèrent de Draco dans son dos, pas assez courageux pour le faire en face. Il avait amené avec lui quatre sacs, posés à côté de lui, ses amis eux, s'étaient contentés d'un simple sac dos. Un peu plus tard, le directeur arriva à son tour, il avait un air joyeux sur le visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il était suivit par le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin. Tout deux se regardaient de travers, surveillant les moindres gestes de l'autre.

« Mes chers élèves, lança soudainement Dumbledore. Vous voilà tous prêts pour cette semaine de vacances avant vos examens. J'espère que vous saurez en profiter, et que vous n'ennuierez pas trop vos chers professeurs. »

Il lança un regard amusé vers Severus et Remus. Ce dernier s'avança, amorçant un départ imminent. Tous les élèves se mirent en marche vers le parc, dans un joyeux bazar, ils étaient tous ravis de cette semaine de vacances improvisée, hormis Draco Malfoy. Ils se réunirent donc dans le parc, et par petit groupe de quinze, ils se saisirent d'un portoloin vers une destination encore inconnue.

« Waouh ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en atterrissant pour certains debout, et pour d'autres étalés au sol, sur un sable fin.

La destination inconnue n'était autre qu'une immense plage. Ils étaient quinze à avoir atterrit sur une île totalement déserte. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que de l'eau, des cocotiers et du sable. Il était d'une couleur claire, parsemé de minuscules morceaux de corail, qui lui conférait une douce couleur rouge. L'eau était transparente, allant d'un bleu turquoise à un bleu plus profond, là où le fond marin se creusait dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Les cocotiers projetaient leurs ombres gigantesques sur la plage. Des noix de coco y étaient accrochées, n'attendant plus qu'à être cueillies.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va rester ici une semaine ? s'exclama la voix horrifiée de Draco. Du sable… ca colle, se faufile partout… une horreur ! »

Tandis qu'il se plaignait de son pauvre sort, Harry s'approcha de lui silencieusement, par l'arrière, et posa une main sur son épaule. Une fois son visage près de l'oreille du Serpentard, il murmura doucement, très doucement.

« Arrête de te plaindre un peu Malfoy, et profite de ce soleil et du temps libre… »

Puis il repartit en direction de ses amis dans un éclat de rire. Draco qui n'avait pas vu venir le survivant, avait sursauté. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre que Severus appelait les élèves par tente pour monter celle-ci et s'installer. Effectivement, comme l'avait dit Harry, le blond et lui partageaient la même tente ainsi qu'avec Ron et Blaise. Draco soupira.

****

Il était tard, tout le monde était enfin dans les tentes, et était censé dormir. Le montage des tentes ne s'était pas fait sans difficultés. Il avait fallu trois heures à Remus et Severus pour mettre fin à ce calvaire et les monter grâce a la magie. Draco n'avait pas voulu les aider, il s'était contenté de rester assis à regarder les autres faire, prétextant qu'une douleur à un bras l'empêchait de les aider. Durant tout ce temps, Harry avait eu son regard illuminé par une lueur de joie intense, il n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours entre l'océan et la plage. Courant avant que les vagues ne le touche tel un gamin espiègle.

Draco soupira. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il était sur ce lit depuis à peine deux heures, et il en avait déjà plein le dos. D'un pas lourd, il descendit de son perchoir et sortit de la tente. L'air était frais, il n'avait revêtu qu'un simple caleçon et un tee-shirt noir, laissant ses longues jambes blanches à l'air libre. Il regarda les alentours. D'après ce qu'avaient dit les deux professeurs, l'île appartenait à Dumbledore. Ils ne seraient donc pas déranger par des moldus aventureux, puisqu'elle avait était rendu incartable. Draco s'assit dans le sable, au bord de l'eau. Lui qui n'aimait pas le sable, il était servi.

« Content que tu m'ais écouté » lança une voix plusieurs minutes après l'arrivée de Draco.

Encore une fois, Draco ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sursauta. Harry avait le don de se faire discret.

« Merde Potter ! Arrête de faire ça ! » s'exclama t-il, à moitié énervé.

Harry s'avança lentement et prit place aux cotés du Serpentard

« Alors, ce séjour a la mer de t'emballe pas vraiment à ce que je vois … constata Harry. C'est dommage… »

Le Gryffondor s'approcha de Draco et celui-ci se laissa faire. Quiconque aurait assisté à cette scène aurait prévenu quelqu'un mais il n'en fut rien. Pourtant les deux ennemis de toujours étaient proches, très proches, trop proches. Draco se laissa faire. Il ne protesta pas non plus lorsqu'Harry s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les cuisses nues du blond.

Comme par habitude, Draco attrapa la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, comme chaque soir depuis plus de sept mois, en cachette, vivant leur amour en secret. Tout avait commencé après la bataille. Draco avait rejoint le camp de l'ordre bien avant la chute de Voldemort. Il avait risqué sa vie en devenant espion pour le camp de Dumbledore, tout comme son parrain, Severus Rogue. Après cela, Harry n'eut plus aucun mal à lui faire confiance. Bien que ce fût dur au départ, ils avaient tout les deux commencé à discuter. Ils devinrent rapidement amis. Mais bien vite, tout changea. Des deux cotés, les sentiments avaient évolués, devenant plus intense que ceux que l'ont porte à un ami. Au début effrayés, il avait sauté le pas, et vivait à présent un amour pure et sincère, bien que caché. Le jour, ils étaient ennemis aux yeux des autres, la nuit ils s'aimaient.

« Tu sais quoi Dray ? demanda Harry. Je crois que cette semaine va être géniale… »

Le dit Dray grogna.

« N'en sois pas si sur, répondit-il. Tu verras… tout ce sable qui se colle à la moindre parcelle de peau, le dos réduit en compote par des couchettes qui ne sont plus aux normes du confort, et les autres abrutis qui … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche humide vint se coller a la sienne. Les lèvres de Harry caressèrent un instant celle de Draco avec douceur avant que celui-ci ne se penche pour approfondir un peu plus leur baiser. Un moment passa alors que les deux garçons s'embrassaient toujours, touchant chaque parcelle de peau découverte de l'autre. Puis Harry rompit le contact.

« Dray, tu te plains toujours un peu trop… confessa le brun

« Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux

Harry roula des yeux mais acquiesça quand même, et le baiser reprit de plus belle. Ils restèrent tous les deux sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se lever. Pour ne pas dévoiler leur petit secret, ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la tente, se séparant à son entrée, avec un dernier baiser, léger comme une caresse.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur, chuchota Draco a l'oreille de Harry en entrant

-Bonne nuit Dray » murmura Harry lui aussi.

Puis ils se quittèrent, chacun regagnant son lit. Cette fois-ci, Draco n'eut plus aucun mal à s'endormir, un sourire flottant sur son visage angélique. Et personne ne vit Blaise refermer les yeux, un air satisfait sur le visage, son meilleur ami se sentait bien, et cela lui suffisait, peu importe que c'était Potter ou quelqu'un d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre deux, de ce qui au départ ne devait qu'être qu'un OS. Donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences.

Bonne lecture, et encore merci Elodie^^

* * *

Le lendemain sur l'ile paradisiaque, les deux jeunes hommes de serpentards s'éveillèrent quasiment en même temps. Habitués au réveil matinal de leur dortoir, ils ouvrirent les yeux, alors que le soleil était à peine levé dans le ciel. Une douce lueur orangée flottait encore dans le peu de nuage qui subsistait dans le ciel. Draco et Blaise se levèrent, et se saluèrent dans un léger signe de tête. Puis ils sortirent dehors, l'air était encore frais, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, ne sachant que faire, ils décidèrent d'aller se baigner, en attendant que les elfes de maison servent le petit déjeuner.

Ils nagèrent un long moment, et lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la plage, Harry et Ron étaient levés aussi. Ils semblaient s'activer devant un chaudron, et Harry préparaient des bols pour Ron et lui.

Tout en prenant une serviette pour se sécher, Blaise s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Bah, ça se voit, non ? On prépare le petit déjeuner ! répondit Ron.

-Pourquoi ? Les elfes vont le faire…à moins que tu aimes faire le ménage Weasley… ?» rétorqua le Serpentard.

Contre toute attente Ron éclata de rire, un éclat de rire joyeux et massif. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en murmurant que Blaise était vraiment très drôle.

Les deux représentants des verts et argents s'avancèrent dangereusement vers le rouquin. Blaise avait les sourcils froncés et son visage n'exprimait aucune joie, contrairement à Ron et Harry.

« A ton avis, lorsque Dumbledore a parlé de vacances à la moldue, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A des elfes ? Bien sûr que non, il faut tout faire nous-mêmes, alors si tu veux déjeuner, tu devrais t'activer. »

Ron jeta un œil amusé sur les deux jeunes hommes en maillot de bain, dégoulinant d'eau.

« Mais…mais…enfin…comment va-t-on faire sans baguette magique ? bégaya Draco, horrifié par sa situation.

Coincé ici, avec du sable, et sans baguette magique, ni elfes de maison. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Même s'il y avait Harry, cela ne suffirait pas à le faire rester. Il attrapa à son tour une serviette et se sécha à la hâte, laissant ses cheveux blonds flotter au gré du vent. Il s'habilla en vitesse, maugréant contre le vieux sénile, et fourra dans son sac toutes ses affaires.

« Alors Malfoy, t'as la trouille de te servir de tes mains ? se moqua Harry.

-Absolument pas Potter, mais un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de basses besognes ! Et pour ta gouverne, mes mains pourraient te faire hurler de plaisir » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry s'approcha de lui, sous la tente, alors que dehors Ron s'activait toujours autour du feu, et que Blaise, à son grand malheur, le regardait faire, il devait bien avouer que le rouquin se débrouillait bien.

« Je n'attends que ça, montre-moi Malfoy, comment te sers-tu de tes mains… ? »

Il s'était rapproché de Draco, et le blond pouvait voir que le regard de sa némésie brillait de désir. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris, et des mèches brunes venaient balayer son front et sa cicatrice. Draco songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau au monde. Le Gryffondor était torse nu, et la pénombre de la tente ne dissimulait pas ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée. La température interne de Draco fit un bond, il avait chaud, très chaud sous sa fine chemise blanche. Il ne voyait plus que la bouche d'Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, il se passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment le moment où il gouterait enfin la bouche tant désirée.

« Alors Draco… » souffla Harry au visage du blond.

Celui-ci allait répliquer, lorsque Ron appela Harry, brisant la magie de cet instant, le petit déjeuner était prêt. Harry fit aussitôt demi-tour, laissant seul le blond et son envie. Mais avant de sortir dehors, il se retourna vers son amant.

« Je suppose que tu ne pars plus… »

Malfoy jura entre ses dents, il maudissait Weasley et son estomac qui le privait d'un tendre baiser à l'abri des regards, bien sûr qu'il restait. Harry l'avait défié sur un terrain où il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Plusieurs de ses conquêtes à Poudlard pouvaient en témoigner. Il soupira et sortit à son tour.

Draco s'assit et croisa les bras, il était hors de question pour lui qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, un Malfoy ne travaillait pas, un Malfoy regardait les autres faire. Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et croisa les bras à tour. Tandis que les Gryffondors déjeunaient en plaisantant, et en regardant la mer avec envie, les Serpentards ne bougèrent pas durant tout ce temps. Visiblement les deux autres n'avaient pas prévus de leur préparer quelque chose à manger, Draco murmura une nouvelle fois que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux citronné pour laisser ses élèves mourir de faim, sur une plage déserte.

« On va se baigner ? » proposa Ron à Harry.

Son ami hocha vigoureusement la tête, et ils 'élancèrent vers la tente afin de revêtir leurs maillots de bain. Ils laissèrent leurs bols vides et détritus sur la table, pensant faire le ménage après la baignade. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant leurs deux camarades, ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

Draco entendit vaguement Ron dire à Harry que Dumbledore était un type génial. Il fit une grimace de dégout, un sorcier qui devrait partir à la retraite, voilà ce qu'il était. Les éclats de rire des deux Gryffondors jouant dans l'eau couvraient le bruit des estomacs des Serpentards. Ils avaient faim. Très faim. Blaise n'y tenant plus se leva brusquement, le poing serré.

« J'en ai assez, si ces deux stupides Gryffondors l'ont fait, on peut le faire aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il prit le chaudron et le posa sur le feu. Dedans, il versa du lait, il avait bien observé Ron ce matin même, et il pensait pouvoir reproduire ce qu'il avait vu. Draco se leva aussi, bien décidé à aider son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

-Weasley s'est servi de cette grille, tout à l'heure, il a mis des tranches de pain dessus, et il l'a posé sur le feu ; à propos pendant que je le regardais faire, tu faisais quoi avec Potter sous la tente ?

-Rien du tout, mentit Draco avec aplomb. Je faisais mes bagages, il est venu voir si je ne prenais pas ses affaires. C'est tout.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est lui qui t'a convaincu de rester ? »

Draco déglutit péniblement, il n'avait pas prévu que Blaise l'interrogerait en règle. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit rusé de son ami, qui profitait de ce moment où Draco était le moins sur ses gardes, où sa vigilance était relâchée. Le blond se reprit vite, il n'était pas surnommé le prince des Serpentards pour rien.

« Non, il m'a juste rappelé que je ne pouvais pas transplaner, et que je n'avais le moyen de prévenir personne que je voulais partir. »

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Ils étaient totalement isolés, et ils ne savaient même pas si Rogue et Lupin étaient restés dans le coin, et ils ignoraient aussi où étaient leurs camarades. Blaise sembla croire à cette explication et Draco put soupirer intérieurement de soulagement. Apparemment Son ami ne se doutait de rien et c'était mieux comme ça pour l'instant, Draco n'était pas prêt à dévoiler cette relation au grand jour, alors qu'Harry en avait très envie au contraire. Blaise ne dit rien, mais il acquiesça, lorsqu'il les avait surpris la veille, il y avait réfléchie toute la nuit. Et la seule conclusion qui s'imposait à lui, était qu'Harry comprenait mieux Draco que quiconque, et qu'ils allaient bien ensemble finalement comme le jour et la nuit. Il voulait juste que Draco le reconnaisse et qu'il lui avoue.

« Je crois que le lait est prêt.

-On fait quoi avec ?

-Je pense qu'il faut d'abord mettre le chocolat en poudre dans le bol, mais combien on en met ?

-Pourquoi pas la moitié du bol » proposa Draco.

Dans chaque bol, il versa la moitié de chocolat et Blaise rajouta par-dessus du lait. Ils obtinrent un curieux mélange chocolaté entre la soupe et la purée, visqueux et pâteux, avec de gros grumeaux. Immangeable. Soudain, ils sentirent une odeur de brulé, ils se précipitèrent sur la grille, mais trop tard. Les tranches de pain avaient laissé place à deux morceaux carbonisés. Ils se regardèrent piteusement, leur petit déjeuner avait tourné au fiasco le plus total.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent deux éclats de rire. Furieux ils se retournèrent vers Harry et Ron qui se tordaient de rire. Draco jeta le pain brulé qu'il tenait dans sa main, et se rendit sous la tente, sans rien dire. Blaise jeta un regard noir aux deux Gryffondors et suivit son ami. Sous la tente, il faisait les cents pas, maudissant tour à tour les Gryffondors, et le directeur de Poudlard. Blaise tenta une approche pour calmer son ami.

« Si on allait se baigner nous aussi… » fit-il prudemment.

Draco le regarda, réfléchissant puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils enfilèrent leur maillot de bain, et sortirent sur la plage, illuminée par un beau soleil, perché dans un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. La chaleur était déjà très présente en ce début de matinée, et l'après-midi s'annonçait étouffante. Draco jugea qu'une baignade fraiche ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, aussi ils s'élancèrent dans l'eau sans perdre un instant. En passant devant Potter et Weasley, il leur jeta un regard chargé de menaces diverses. Mais les deux Gryffons ne firent pas attention à lui, Ron s'appliquait à étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos d'Harry, et Draco songea qu'il faudrait qu'il tue le rouquin pour ça. Une fois qu'il eut fini Ron s'allongea sur sa serviette et Harry fit de même.

« Tu sais, je m'en veux pour ce matin, c'était pas sympa pour eux de les laisser mourir de faim, lâcha Harry, étendu sur sa serviette.

-Oui, sûrement, mais c'était tellement amusant de les voir faire la cuisine.

-Tu as raison, c'était plutôt drôle, dommage que Colin n'était pas là avec son appareil photo. »

Harry pouffa légèrement ainsi que Ron, l'image des deux Serpentards en train de massacrer le petit déjeuner était amusante, à coup sûr la noble maison des Serpentards en prenait un coup dans la dignité. Ron tourna la tête vers Harry, qui regardait le ciel bleu à travers ses lunettes.

« En parlant de Colin…tenta Ron.

-Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, mais je ne vais pas me forcer à rester avec lui alors que je ne l'aime pas. C'est irrespectueux pour lui, puis je sûr qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien.

-Et tu ne l'as pas remplacé encore ?

-Non, pas encore. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour amener sa relation avec Draco. Mais pour l'instant sa némésie ne voulait pas en parler aux autres, alors il se tut, écoutant le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la plage, et le murmure de la conversation de Blaise et de Draco qui parvenait jusqu'à eux.

Après une heure passée à se prélasser au soleil, Ron se leva.

« On prépare le repas ? »

Harry acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers la tente. Ils se rhabillèrent sommairement, et vêtus d'un bermuda, noir pour Harry, et beige pour Ron, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux hiboux de l'école qui venaient d'atterrir, un panier serré entre leurs pattes. Harry leur donna un morceau de pain qui restait du matin même, et les deux oiseaux reprirent leur envol.

Ron pendant ce temps, faisait l'inventaire du colis envoyé par l'école. De la viande pour faire des grillades, de quoi faire une salade de riz, des chips, des boissons fraiches et des glaces restées froides grâce à un sortilège.

« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda Ron.

-On devrait leur faire à manger, ces deux incapables pourraient rester des jours sans manger si quelqu'un ne les aide pas.

-Je vois, et ce quelqu'un c'est nous… » soupira Ron.

Harry eut un petit sourire pour son ami, après tout, les Serpentards les avaient aidés pendant la guerre en se rangeant du côté de l'ordre, alors ils leur devaient bien ça. Puis il n'avait pas envie que l'un d'entre en particulier perde son corps de rêve.

Les deux Serpentards revinrent un peu plus tard, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que les autres préparaient à manger. Ron s'occupait de la viande, et Harry coupait des tomates tout en discutant tranquillement. Draco et Blaise passèrent chacun leur tour sous la douche, afin d'enlever le sel de la mer. Et sous l'eau froide Draco imaginait les pires tortures à infliger à Weasley pour avoir oser toucher à son petit ami.

Ce qui au départ n'était qu'un simple réconfort qu'ils cherchaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avait évolué en des sentiments beaucoup plus forts. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt à les afficher au monde entier, sorcier ou moldu. Il coupa l'eau et se saisit d'une immense serviette blanche, il se posta devant le miroir, et se coiffa, songeant aux cheveux d'Harry qui dansaient librement sur son front. Il décida alors de faire de même, se trouvant beaucoup plus sexy comme ça.

Avec Blaise, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, leur appétit plus aiguisé que jamais, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, et la baignade n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. A la table, Harry finissait la salade, et les grillades étaient cuites, une alléchante odeur de barbecue flottait dans l'air. Draco et Blaise se dirigèrent vers la table, en courant presque, ils se saisirent chacun d'une assiette, en murmurant du bout des lèvres un simple merci, que Ron ne fut même pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

Puis ils s'assirent à l'autre bout de la table, ignorant totalement les deux Gryffondors qui avaient préparé le repas en entier. Ron bouillonnait de rage, il avait les poings serrés le long du corps, et il avait blêmi. Harry l'apaisa d'une simple main posée sur son épaule, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

« T'inquiète, on aura notre vengeance. »

Ils s'installèrent à leur tour, Ron ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards empli de colère vers les deux Serpentards. De leur côté Draco et Blaise ne dirent pas grand-chose trop occupé à manger, à la fin de son assiette, Blaise dut reconnaître que Potter et Weasley se débrouillaient comme des chefs. Et ça il ne l'avouerait à personne, pas même à Draco, leur humiliation de ce matin était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Il s'avoua qu'avoir quelqu'un à son servir était une super idée, et son esprit fit aussitôt le lien avec un certain Serpentard qu'il pourrait asservir.

« C'était pas trop mal pour des Gryffondors, lâcha Draco.

-Oui en effet » fit Blaise, les yeux dans le vague. Draco le regarda songeur.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-Il y a quelqu'un que je verrais bien en elfe de maison à me servir moi… »

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il savait très bien de qui parlait Blaise. En fait le jeune métis entretenait une relation plutôt ambiguë avec Théodore et Pansy, une sorte de trio, mais personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il se tramait entre ses trois là, pas même Draco. Certaines mauvaises langues parlaient de sexe, cependant le blond pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort entre eux.

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, et son ami dans les siennes, et ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Ron se jeta violement sur Blaise, en hurlant.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Zabini ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire.


End file.
